Bated Breath
by Lace Ashdown
Summary: You are walking home from a party when you suddenly bump into the most handsome boy you have ever set eyes on. Problem is, he has abducted you and holds you in his mansion. You wonder who he is and what he plans to do to you. And so you wait...with Bated Breath.


**DISCLAIMER: Rape and violence of any kind to any gender or any race is never okay. Having said that, this story contains non-consensual, possibly forced sex fantasies. If you don't like it, stop reading immediately. No need to offend yourself by reading my work.**

 **This story takes place after City of Lost Souls and before City of Heavenly Fire. You don't actually need to read the entire series to understand the plot. However, there may be some spoilers that I would want to warn readers about. If you don't mind spoilers, carry on, my friend, but if you do, I won't blame you if you walk away right now.**

* * *

You are walking hurriedly along the dimly-lit street. It's eerily silent and you mentally curse yourself for going home alone from that party. As the ground wobbles under you, you place your hand on a lamppost to settle yourself. Damn that party and those liquor-crazed teenagers! You're almost positive you'll intoxicate yourself to death have you not left early. Yet, you question your decision now. You lean away from the post and continue walking.

You feel strange, like somehow, someone is following you. Should you have stayed the night instead? No. Everyone there will be having sex. That's what the party is about. It's supposedly the night when you lose your virginity. You have it planned from the start, even your friends said they'll lose theirs with you. But you changed you're mind. You-

There's a noise to your left and you immediately jerk your head that way. A cat is perched on top of a garbage can. You shake your head at your self, feeling silly. Surely, you are just being silly. There's no one following you.

The last corner you take leads you to a dark dead end. Sudden dread fills you. There is supposed to be a street that leads to your house, not a dead end. You walk back to the street sign. The sign correctly indicates your street name but your house, along with all the other houses on your street, suddenly vanished.

A chill runs up your spine and then you feel like there's someone looking at you. Scared and confused, you whip around but find no one watching.

That's when you hear someone chuckle.

You look behind you and find a dark figure looming over your small frame. A gasp comes from your mouth. The dark figure comes forward and you feel yourself backing away.

Who is this boy? And what happened to your street? Suddenly, you feel that there's more to this than what you see. It feels unusual - terrifyingly unusual.

Light washes over the dark figure and soon enough, you're able to see the stranger's face. A startled gasp emits from your mouth. You violently shake your head to make sure it's not the alcohol doing tricks on you and look back at the stranger.

He's still standing there, radiating something you can only describe as majesty. His blonde hair almost looks white under the harsh light and his skin lighter still. He has on a black sweater that hugs his undeniably toned body and a pair of dark wash jeans.

Your chest hurts and you realize you're holding your breath. Feeling rather silly again, you exhale and release your breath. The boy lifts the corner of his mouth into a smirk and you revel at how beautiful he looks.

"H-Hi," you mutter consciously as you pull at the hem of your tight-fitting dress that barely covered your butt.

He smiles widely and you swear you're momentarily blinded by that smile. He almost looks like he came from the stars.

"Good evening,"

If you think his looks are otherworldly, his voice is in a whole knew level. It has an enchanting, bewitching lilt to it that can persuade anyone to do his bidding.

You are too stunned to answer so you just smile. He surprises you by leaning in and giving you a deep kiss. You moan uncontrollably. As you open your mouth, you unintentionally make him deepen the kiss more, which in turn sends a sudden thrill deep down in your groin. His lips are exquisite. They're sweet, velvety and soft against your own and for a moment you return the kiss, until you realize that this person is a complete stranger.

Suddenly afraid of what might happen, you push him away. Surprisingly, he moves when you do.

"What?" he asks, too innocently for a person who just randomly kisses someone on a dimly-lit street.

You back away a little. "What did you do that for? And who are you?"

He takes a step forward, his mouth lifting to another blinding smile. "I'm Sebastian," he simply says.

Then, he grabs your arm and crushes you to him. Surprised, you open your mouth to protest but he silences you by capturing your mouth in his. Your body responds by arching yourself against him, like a cat wanting attention from her master. Your mind reels and a sudden terrible feeling consumes you, making you thrash against him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" you scream as you pound against his hard chest.

He captures your wrists in one hand, irritated. Then, he turns and looks you straight in the eyes. You gasp, terrified. His eyes are pitch black, nothing defining the pupils or the irises. The only other color of his eyes is white, and that's his sclera. He looks so devilishly beautiful and you silently wonder if it's the stars he' s really from.

"I want you, dove. Don't fight," he whispers, his mouth so close to your ear, you tremble.

You squirm against his grasp because you know exactly what he wants and painfully attractive that he is, you are not in the business of losing your virginity to some stranger. Your struggling is futile and you feel yourself being thrown over his back. Cold air hits your bare thighs as you hear some strange words and then there's a sudden pressure, like when the plane takes off. You close your eyes to the dizzying experience and when you open them again, you're pretty sure you're in a whole new dimension.

Kidnapped? You're kidnapped? An incredulous sound bubbles up your throat as the boy named Sebastian settles you on your feet. He raises an eyebrow at you, curious. But you just shake your head, feeling like you're in the strangest dream ever. Surely, this is all just a dream. You are probably passed out cold on the corner of your street and in your alcohol-deluded mind, you have conjured this beautiful being in front of you.

He smirks, as if he has found something amusing and then offers you a hand which, convinced that this is just a dream, you accept, though still hesitantly. His hand is cold and strong but it guided you with such care that it somehow made your heart flutter. Feeling silly of your assumptions, you giggle. By now, you are almost half-way convinced. Either you're dreaming, or you've already gone insane.

Sebastian tugs you forward and for the first time, you notice your surroundings. There are strange twinkling lights on the sides of the road, like miniature stars captured in glass containers to serve as street light. You study the architecture of the lamps and you conclude that the style is as modern as it is ancient. Again, you giggle. That makes no sense at all. A few more minutes and you come face to face with an enormous mansion with the same style that of the lamps. You gasp at it's beauty.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sebastian asks but you can only nod, "Wait till you get inside,"

You face him and all of a sudden his lips are on yours, consuming all of you. The sensation takes your breath away and you unintentionally open your mouth. Sebastian mistakes it as an invitation and his tongue immediately dives in, caressing your tongue with his. You unconsciously whimper as Sebastian's teeth graze your lower lip and sucks. You suddenly feel dizzy with heated passion. You keep your legs together, feeling the slight dampness between you thighs.

Seeing your distress, Sebastian opens the door of the mansion and steps right in. He drags you up the stairs an into a room. You start to look around but he pulls you to the bed in the middle of the room and positions you under him with only several inches keeping you apart. His knee spreads your legs and you shamefully feel yourself grow wetter. The word kidnap resurfaces to your mind and you remember that you barely know this guy. You shove away from him but he holds you down firmly. Terrified, you try to scream but the look on his faces terrifies you more. An odd silence passed before you finally find your voice.

"W-Who are you?"

"I already answered that, dear,"

You swallow nervously. "What are you going to do to me?"

Sebastian flashes you a devious smirk. "Don't you think I've already established that?"

"You're going to rape me?"

You see his eyes visibly glow with restraint. It's like he's trying not to get mad.

Feeling a little brave, you ask another question. "Why?"

To that, Sebastian gives you a devilish grin, one that sends warning bells ringing in your head. He reaches behind you and you feel the zipper of your dress slide slowly down to the very hem. The dress gives away and all of a sudden you are only wearing your underwear.

You swear you hear him growl as his eyes feasted on you. Immediately, he pulls his sweater over his head and throws it across the room along with your dress. You know he's lean, but you didn't think he'll be well-toned. His body is glorious, every muscle screaming power. The deep V on his hips makes you dizzy and you notice that his shoulders are as perfect as they should be. Suddenly, you feel too self-conscious. You cross your arms over your chest in a feeble attempt to cover yourself but Sebastian immediately pulls them away.

"Don't you ever cover yourself from me," he snarls.

You flinch at his tone and you shut your eyes, pleading. "Please don't. I...I-"

"You what?"

"It's...I haven't,"

Sebastian grabs you by the shoulder and shakes you. You notice how his muscles flex when he moved. "Make yourself clear, girl! What is it you're saying?"

"I haven't done it before,"

"You're a virgin?"

You tentatively open one eye, swearing you heard a smile from his voice. And there it is, he's grinning like he won the lottery or something. A sickening feeling invaded your mind and you feel yourself going dry. This person is a madman!

"Yes," you answer, anyway.

A bone-chilling laugh resonates across the room. Sebastian is sitting upright and wiping a tear from his eye as he laughed. Your cheeks burned red. How stupid of you to admit you're still a virgin! Now your captor not only wishes to rape you but also laughs at your own expense! You feel sick and humiliated.

But even feeling humiliated, you still see how utterly perfect he is. Sebastian's almost-white blonde hair tumbles down to cover his black eyes. But you see a dark, mischievous glint in his dark orbs, anyway. Then, he turns to you with a wide grin, his perfect set of white teeth glowing. "You have no idea how delightful it is to know that, dove,"

Your brows furrow at his words. Delightful?

He dives down to smother you with a kiss and even with all the self-restraint you have, you failed to stop yourself from arching against his body. You feel him smirk against your mouth. Then, he's suddenly reaching behind you but before you can register what he's doing, your bra comes off and is thrown across the room. Your nipples are hard and erect. Sebastian places his hand on one of your breasts and starts to fondle it while his mouth is sucking and nipping at the other one.

You arch your back and you suppress the urge to moan. This is rape. This is rape. You keep on repeating to yourself but it doesn't stop your lower half from burning with desire. Sebastian looks up to you and smiles devilishly. He likes that you're fighting but more so that you're losing. You can hear yourself breathing rapidly, like a wanton courtesan and you feel ashamed. You're being raped and yet you're aroused. What kind of a person are you?

And as if to prove how wanton you are, Sebastian reaches down your drenched panties and roughly grabs your most intimate part. You gasp at his roughness and gasp again when he tears your underwear to shreds. He brings your panties to his face and inhales. He makes an approving sound.

"A real virgin, indeed,"

He tosses the panties aside and brings his hand back to your womanhood. You shudder when your skin makes contact. You can feel his fingers sliding along the slickness of your cunt and you moan involuntarily. Sebastian hums as he traces your clitoris. You pant and moan, making him flick it again. When he thumbs it roughly you scream with desire.

"You like it rough," Sebastian smiles at the sudden realization.

Your cheeks heat up. "I do not!" you spit.

He chuckles and roughly grinds his hand against your cunt. Uncontrollably, you arch against him, silently asking for more. But the bastard takes his hand away and shakes a finger at you.

"Not until you admit you want me to fuck you,"

You swear under your breath. You're sweating and wanting. You know he already knows. But the little pride you have prevents you from admitting so. You shake your head and defiantly bite your lip.

Sebastian spreads your legs wider and clenches your thighs hard enough to leave a mark. Then, he probes your entrance with his finger - lightly poking it until you're drenched in your own juices.

"Sebastian, please..." you pant.

He grants you a single finger inside. Then, he slowly thrusts it in and drags it back out. He repeats it a few times before he completely stops. You're pretty sure he's going to drive you insane.

"Come again?" his voice is a soft, tingling whisper in your ears.

His hand hovers over your wet cunt, waiting for your answer. When you don't, he flicks your clit hard. You scream, hating how slutty you sound like, which earns only a smug smirk from Sebastian. He clearly enjoys taunting you and in your drunken horny state, you're terrifyingly close from demanding to be fucked.

"Tell me what you want, dove," he coaxes but the way he drops his words makes it sound more of a threat than any other.

Suddenly, you feel two fingers roughly diving inside your sloppy folds and you arch your back against Sebastian's chest, the tightness of his skin causing friction with your nipples. He knows you want more, but he wants you to beg. The sensation nearly drives you to the edge. Then, he abruptly stops and you release a frustrated moan. Satisfied with his handiwork, Sebastian smiles, showing a perfect set of milky white teeth.

Not being able to take it any longer, you speak. "Please..."

"Please what?" he teases, knowing full well what you want but makes you beg for it, anyway.

You bite your lip, deciding. Finally, when you feel like you'll eventually lose your mind, you whisper the words. "Don't touch me,"

Sebastian's face drops and for a second there you regret denying yourself and him but despite your drunkenness, you stand firm that this is not how you want your first time to be. The beautiful boy on top of you sit up away from your body looking both disappointed and possibly mad.

All of a sudden, you rethink your answer. You look back at him. His chest is glistening with sweat; his hair sticking to his face. He is so incredibly beautiful that you almost want to cry.

With him sitting back, you think he will actually let you go. So with all the willpower you have, you sit up, as well, and try to cover as much skin as you can with the silky sheets of the bed.

Minutes, hours, days seem to pass as you and Sebastian stare at each other. The next thing you know, there is a knock on the door.

Sebastian whips his head toward the door, somewhat annoyed. "What is it?" he calls, not even bothering to get up and open it.

Somehow you manage to ponder on the thought of him being the mansion's master. And it surprises you how fitting the thought is.

The sound of the door opening and closing diverts your attention to the situation at hand and you look at the person who just came in. You furrow your brows when you see a cloaked figure standing next to the door. From your distance, you find it hard to decipher whether it is a man or a woman.

You close your eyes, the lingering effects of the liquor still in your system.

"My lord," the figure says as it bows to Sebastian.

The voice sounds low but you are almost positive it's a woman. Then again, you don't think your swarming head can actually be trusted tonight.

"Everything is going according to plan, my lord," the figure says, still kneeling.

Sebastian makes an approving sound. "Very well. I'll join you soon for further orders,"

The figure leaves and you are back to being alone again with Sebastian.

You risk a quick peek at his turned form. You realize, however, that it's a huge mistake and you see him staring hard at you.

"We'll continue this when I get back,"

Then, he smirks and leaves you alone in the room.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Soooo. This is supposed to be a one-shot but maybe I can spin this up to 4 or 5 chapters. I don't know, it clearly depends on my state of mind *insert manic laughter here***

 **Anyhoo, to the people who haven't figured it out yet, this is has VERY MATURE content. Again, if you no likey, don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Give me your thoughts people! I wanna know what you guys think ;)**

 **Until the next update!**

 **With all the love for writing,**

 **Lace Ashdown**


End file.
